


Nicotine Part 2 (Cas)- A Destiel One-Shot

by Fangirling_FTW



Series: Destiel One-Shots [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel One Shot, Fluff, M/M, Nightclub, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Porn, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Castiel, handjobs, two parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5783773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirling_FTW/pseuds/Fangirling_FTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part two of Nicotine.</p><p>When Cas decides to change his life, it ends up changing in a way he didn't expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicotine Part 2 (Cas)- A Destiel One-Shot

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided that the Cas backstory I had thought up was too cute not to share, so this is the opposite side of the story :) It's kinda funny seeing how Dean's side and Cas' side play against each other.
> 
> I wonder how many of you thought this is what the other side of the story would look like?

Cas burst into Gabriel’s Bar with a triumphant smile on his face, never having felt so liberated as he did in that moment.  If he had known quitting his job would have been such a positive influence on him, he’d have bucked up the courage to do it ages ago.  Six years of cowering under his boss’ thumb, a PA that became more of a pee-on, and he’d finally had enough of her belittling remarks, her open distaste, and her general bitchy mood.  He heard some shouts of his name, and realized the story about his showdown with Naomi at work must have been spread by Charlie already.  His small but close group of friends cheered him from the dance floor as he walked in, and he couldn’t help but grin.  

“Congrats, man!  Here gimme your coats,” Charlie said as he walked up to the bar.  He handed them over, pulling his tie undone with a pleased smile.

“Done being her little bitch,” Cas announced.  Charlie was beaming at him, ignoring the other orders being called out to her and pouring him four shots of his favorite vodka.

“Well, here's to getting out from under those ungodly tacky shoes!” she said proudly.  “And to you growing a pair.”  Cas winked at her and downed his shots in quick succession.  

“Thanks, Charlie,” he called, turning and walking towards the dance floor, pulling the last of his buttons undone on his shirt.

“C’mere you sexy beast you,” called his friend Anna, but when he opened his arms for a hug she pulled his shirt off, sauntering off as Hannah and Meg started to dance with him.  He was about to object when Meg reached up and put her finger over his lips.

“You deserve this,” Meg said, leaning around him to high five Hannah behind him.  He just smiled.   _ Yeah, I do. _  He gave in to the pull of the music, letting his friends dance and laugh with him and just  _ enjoy _ his life for once.  Nothing could make that moment better.

“Hey, heads up at mister Greek god over at the corner table,” Anna said in Cas’ ear when she got back to them.  He casually turned his head and nearly fell over Meg’s feet.

Greek god was an understatement.

This guy was a gorgeous example of all things masculine, broad shouldered, a bit of scruff, slightly bow legged, perfect jawline, and flawless hair.  It was almost like God was fucking with him by taking each and every thing that Cas found attractive and rolling them all into one single person.  Cas swallowed hard, his stomach doing a weird flip because  _ was he looking at me? _

“Looks like someone had an admirer,” Meg chuckled, noticing the intense stare just as Cas did.  Cas flushed, trying to ignore the suggestive tilt to her eyebrow, as they continued to move with the music.

“No way, Meg.  He's not looking at…”  His eyes traveled over her shoulder to him again, unable to look away.  He wanted to deny it, deny that this beautiful figure leaning against the table looking like a male model out of GQ was looking at him.  People didn’t find him attractive, hell, people hardly noticed him at all.  As they shifted across the crowd, he noticed how the stranger’s eyes tracked his movement, not following Hannah and Meg’s as they moved around him, and the tiniest bit of hope sparked in him.

“Go on!” Hannah urged, pushing him slightly from behind.  He glared at her over his shoulder, but Meg grabbed his chin and turned his gaze back to her.

“You know fucking that hot piece would be the icing on the damn cake for you today,” Meg pointed out, a suggestive wink making Cas flush.  Cas’ heart was starting to pound with nerves, but he  _ had _ just stood up to Naomi, and fuck if that didn't give him all sorts of confidence...

“Alright, why not?” he laughed, turning towards the table and leaving his friends behind, a small cheer going up from them.  The closer he got to the ‘should-be-illegal-to-be-that-handsome’ man, the worse his nerves became, unable to break his eyes away as he approached him for fear he'd run.  Cas hadn't  _ ever _ picked up a random stranger at the bar before, no matter how often he came here.  He never had the confidence to ever go through with it, and the small few that had picked him up had never amounted to much.   _ Shit, I can't do this, _ Cas thought the moment he reached the table.  The man was even more stunning up close, a small dusting of freckles across the bridge of his nose, and as Cas met his eyes-

Cas promptly forgot how to breathe.

They were so green, dappled with gold and blown wide, staring right at Cas unflinching.  He wanted to say something, but words wouldn't come, his throat seized up in awe of the man in front of him.  All he managed to do was hold out his hand, hoping it wasn't shaking, and praying that the man understood what it was Cas was trying to ask.  He reached out and took Cas’ offered hand, the contact of their skin making sparks dance up his arms and down his spine.  Trying not to seem too eager, he led green eyes out onto the dance floor, throwing caution to the wind and stepping close, his hands dropping to Green’s hips before Cas’ nerves let this beautiful man get away.  

To his delight, Green relaxed under his touch, letting Cas lead the dancing, waiting for Cas’ touch to progress to an arm, shoulder, his chest, before his own hands would mirror those movements.  A strange feeling of power came over Cas as he ran his hand up Green’s hard chest, feeling the other man mimic him after.  Never before in his short, or long, term relationships had he been given this level of control, of respect, and it emboldened him even further.  This total stranger was being better to him than almost anyone he knew, and  _ God  _ it was doing things to Cas’ libido.  Maybe he  _ could  _ do this.  There was one way to gauge Green’s interest, and with a swoop in his stomach he turned in Green’s arms, rolling back into him before he could change his mind.

He nearly groaned out loud when he felt the half-hardness of Green against his ass.

The crowd in the room fell away, it was just him and Green, Green’s hand trailing up to his neck to check out his tattoo.  Cas chewed his lip to stifle a moan as a thrill ran down his spine and straight to his cock.  Cas gave into the feeling of  _ want _ pulsing through him, leaning back to press into the man behind him again.  A hot puff of breath escaping Green.  Cas had been sporting an erection almost from the moment their hands touched, and to know Green wanted  _ him _ … His head fell back as his fingers reached for  _ anything  _ to hold onto, finding Green’s hair.

Lips brushed the skin of his neck, hot breath following after, and strong arms pulled them together.  The air was pushed from Cas’ lungs as his heart pounded against his rib cage.

_Fuck_ _me… literally._

Cas had pulled them into the employee hallway and gotten his hand down Green’s pants before he even realized it was happening.  He paused, terrified of himself, of how he was losing control, but Green’s eyes were _begging,_ his fingers a death grip on his raised thigh and _when did that happen_ , and Green’s cock was hot under Cas’ fingers and _dammit_ he didn't care anymore.

Green’s hands are undoing his pants, and he fumbled awkwardly to shimmy Green’s pants down a little farther, groaning into their messy kiss as the bare skin of their cocks made contact.  Green was panting, his hands running over Cas’ chest and shoulders, and Cas expanded his grip to wrap around both of them, Green moaning in approval.  He didn't thrust into Cas’ hand, he didn't bite and pull and  _ take _ like the others.  Cas didn't mind being a bottom, what he did mind was guys who took advantage of his preference.  Green was the  _ opposite _ of that, of everything Cas had come to expect from sex.  This was new territory for Cas, and he wondered if Green knew, if he could tell.  As his hand slid over them, Green leaned in close, framing him almost protectively, letting Cas set the pace.

_ Cas  _ was in charge, and that set him off, his orgasm that had been looming over him already was now so  _ desperately _ close.  He leaned his forehead on Green’s, the intimacy making it that much more intense.  

“Together?” he managed to gasp out.  Green nodded and as Cas kissed him again, he came hard, Green following at almost the exact same moment, covering his fist and stomach in their releases.  He could hardly breathe from the weight of Green against him, shuddering against Cas’ body.

And that's when Cas realized what he'd just done.

He'd just had his first quickie against a bar wall, and while it had been his best orgasm in  _ months _ , his brain was too caught up on  _ what just happened.   _ His new self was patting himself on the metaphorical back.

_ Holy shit holy shit holy shit. _

When Green pulled away, Cas quickly pulled off his tank, ignoring the look in Green’s eyes and awkwardly cleaning them up with the insufficient fabric.  He did up his pants and turning for the door before he giddily freaked out in front of this gorgeous man he'd just jacked off in a hallway-

_ Fuck. _

He reached the door, and when he opened it to escape, he risked a glance back.  Green seemed almost as shell shocked as he was, and Cas couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as he met those gorgeous eyes one more time.  He left, practically running for the bar, trying not to seem too pleased with himself.

“Dude, what’s up with you?” Charlie asked when he rushed up shirtless and out of breath, a dopey grin on his face.  He was sure he had a brilliant flush up his cheeks too, but he didn't care at this point.

“He just disappeared down the make out hallway with a glorious specimen of a man,” Anna cooed from behind him.  His best friend and favorite bartender appraised his appearance, eyeballing the bunched up shirt in his hand, and Charlie’s jaw literally dropped.  Yeah, Cas felt a little proud of himself.

“Clothes, please,” he gasped, not bothering to hide the giddy smirk.  Charlie went and grabbed them, and Cas took off for his car, ignoring their slurry of questions.

He'd just about had sex in a public place, he'd quit his job, and he was walking around the parking lot of a bar shirtless.

And he felt fucking  _ fantastic. _

 

~*~

 

Of course, that feeling didn't last.

As awesome as it had been to see the look on Naomi’s face as he quit, it didn't pay for groceries.  He'd been desperately searching for a job for four weeks, with no success.  He had a feeling it was partly his old boss’ fault, her connections keeping employers at bay, and while it was comforting to think it wasn’t necessarily his horrible resume, it didn’t make it easier.

Not to mention any time he closed his eyes, all he saw was the man with the green eyes from the club.

He'd had one night stands before, but none of them had been so intense, so much passing between two people in such a short amount of time.  Part of the reason was Cas’ first taste of control, a big part if Cas was honest with himself, but there was something more beneath the surface.  The way Green had looked at him, a total stranger, like all he wanted in life was Cas… No, it was one time, that was all Cas could let it be.  One… _ mind blowing… _ time.  Of course, didn't mean he’d quickly forget it.  He'd had  _ four _ wet dreams that month, all featuring the Greek god with green eyes.  

It made it hard to talk to people about jobs when his subconscious was intent on playing an imagined movie of him and Green fucking on  _ every _ surface in his house.

He stumbled into Gabriel’s like he did every Saturday, and Charlie poured him two shots on the house.  Normally, her face was sympathetic, but tonight she was smirking, looking like she definitely knew something Cas didn't.

“Still no job luck?” she asked, obviously not really interested in the small talk but leading up to something. 

“Nope,” he muttered.  He saw her chewing her lip, and Cas just jumped into it, before she exploded.  “What is it you want?” he sighed, not really in the mood to deal with her that night.

“Meg was here a little while ago.  Guess what she told me?” Charlie asked coyly.  Cas fixed her with a glare and her smile faltered slightly.  “Fine, spoil sport,” she sighed, pointing over his shoulder.  He turned to follow where her hand was pointing.

Green was standing at the same table he was at a month ago, scanning the crowd.  Cas felt his heart jump up into his throat, and spun to Charlie, eyes wide in fear.  Daydreaming was one thing, confronting him again after what had happened a month ago was something else entirely.  He was already planning his exit, planning a path through the crowd so he hopefully wouldn’t get noticed..

“I can't, that was a one time thing,” he muttered.  She scoffed, crossing her arms.

“What happened to the badass Cas that was in here a month ago?”  

“He’s out of a job.”  Cas knew she had a point, his confidence he'd gained had definitely started to droop, but after a month of ‘thanks but no thanks’ could she blame him?

“So?  it doesn't cost anything to go talk to the guy!”  She obviously wasn't letting this go.

“Charlie-”

“No sir.  I refuse to let you sit here and wallow tonight.  Who knows, maybe he's up for round two?”  Cas flushed a bright red, but turned to look over his shoulder at Green again.  He should at least go apologize for running off before, right?  Or something?  Just to shut Charlie up, anyway.  He gave Charlie one more bitch face before sliding off his stool and walking towards Green, suddenly aware he was wearing his crappy lounge around the house clothes.  He tried to remember the confident feeling he had that night, the swagger in his step, and managed to at least pull his shoulders back out of his slouch before reaching Green’s table.  As Cas approached him, hand outstretched to tap his shoulder, someone bumped him from behind and pushed him into Green.  He had to press his hand to Green's lower back to keep from stumbling, his nose brushing his neck as he lurched forward before he gained his balance.

The feel of him under Cas’ fingers, along with the look of stunned shock on Green’s face that melted into embarrassment after he flailed at Cas’ touch, set Cas’ heart pounding.  He was staring at Cas, an unreadable expression on his face, and Cas hesitated before saying anything, not sure what to expect.   _ Well, talk about awkward. _  Green took a couple steps backwards and stumbled, and it was like time slowed to a crawl.  Cas reached out to catch him, his arm slipping around him easily, nearly tumbling over with the weight but managing to stay upright.  He pulled on him, their bodies shifting closer as Cas steadied Green in his arms.  The whole movement took a matter of seconds, but it seemed like an eternity that they hung there, Green in Cas’ arms looking up at him with an unreadable expression.  For a panicked moment, he was sure Green was going to shove him away, but instead he leaned in closer, Cas’ hands slipping up his back to his shoulders as the man-  _ wait was he smelling me?! _

A wave of heat ran along Cas’ skin as he saw the intensity in those green eyes, he found his hand being grabbed in a steel grip and suddenly he was being dragged out into the parking lot, Green walking with determination and purpose.  They pulled to a stop at an older car, Cas guessed a Chevy of some sort, in nearly pristine condition.  Cas again found himself in an odd position he wasn't used to.  Green had wanted to bring them here, but he was hesitating now, so Cas again took control and leaned into him, pressing his back against the car and capturing his lips.

_ God  _ did this man know how to kiss.  It was perfection incarnate, tongues and lips dancing in a beautiful rhythm, heat of shared breaths and the press of their bodies.  Cas stopped caring about this only being a one night stand, stopped caring about much of anything but how  _ badly  _ he wanted to taste this man.  He trailed his lips down Green’s neck, and felt a thrill at the gasp that escaped the man, another warm thrill running through him as Green’s hands found the bare skin of his back.   _ I guess he likes tattoos _ , Cas thought to himself, pleased, as Green’s fingers traced the lines of his wings.  Determined to keep the control Green had handed over to him, he slid his hands to the man’s pants, managing to get the belt and button undone before a slightly nervous noise escaped Green’s throat.  

_ Oh, shit _ , Cas realized at the same time they were out in the open, in the parking lot where anyone can see.  Cas stepped back as Green pulled away, embarrassed and worried that everything had just ended right there.  That would be his luck this week, shot down for jobs and shot down for sex...

Apparently he needn't have worried, because all Green did was get the car door open and slide inside.  His cock gave a hard twitch and Cas felt the cocky grin on his face, the hungry smile in Green’s eyes feeding his confidence easily.  Would every encounter with this man be straight out of a movie?  First the dark hallway in the club, now the backseat of a car…

He crawled between Green’s legs, pushing up his shirt halfway to get to bare skin with his lips.  He explored the gorgeous stomach in front of him, licking and sucking at his abs and  _ just  _ the right amount of soft pudge, thrilled every time the muscles under his lips twitched.   _ More _ was all that was running through Cas’ mind.  He wanted to taste more of him, and he wanted it  _ now _ .  He wiggled Green out of his pants and underwear, and of course the man’s cock was just as beautiful as the rest of him.   _ This _ Cas knew he was good at, and as he slid Green’s length past his lips the man cried out and bucked up into his mouth.  Cas hummed, pleased with himself, wrapping a hand around the base of Green’s cock to give his mouth more freedom to work.  He didn't pull any punches, working him with every trick he knew, and soon Green was a mess, writhing and gasping for breath.  Cas loved being able to make him fall apart like this, and he was again struck with how different Green was than any other man.  When they touched him, Green’s hands were stroking his cheeks, gently brushing his shoulders, petting his hair, not pushing him down on his cock but letting Cas please him how  _ he  _ wanted.  

Cas was starting to like it, now that he knew what it was like.  His erection was aching, pressed against the rough denim of his jeans.  He hadn't considered something like this happening when he chose not to wear underwear that morning, and he palmed at himself to try and alleviate some of the pressure.  When he sensed Green was close, Cas relaxed his throat and swallowed him down, Green’s release filling his mouth as the tip of his cock brushed the back of his throat.  Cas didn't lose a drop, and the awed look on Green’s face as Cas’ kissed back up to his neck was worth it.  Green recovered quickly, his eyes moving down to follow the movement of Cas’ hand against himself.  He undid Cas’ pants without hesitation, and the groan when he realized Cas wasn't wearing underwear had Cas’ heart leaping in his chest.

He began to pant raggedly as Green’s hand explored his cock, and just like before Cas knew this wasn't going to last long.  Green’s other hand pulled him up, nudging him with his leg, and Cas got the message, moving his knees from between Green’s legs to over his hips, settling in his lap as Green worked his cock smoothly.  His thumb brushed the tip and Cas’ shuddered, desperately trying to find something to hold onto as small moans escaped him.   _ God _ Green was good at this!  He could feel his release building, so close to the surface he could hardly breathe as he moved into Green’s touches.

“Come for me,” Green purred.

Cas was hardly aware of the sound coming from his throat, hardly aware of much of anything as his release slapped into him.  He came to himself with Green’s lips on his, Green’s left hand searching for something and coming back with a shirt, which Green used to clumsily clean them up.

_ Well, now what _ ?! Cas thought to himself, carefully sliding off of Green’s lap and sitting next to him, pulling his pants up and doing up his belt.  Cas felt words on the tip of his tongue, wanting to at least  say ‘thank you’ to the man who’d given him two of his best sexual experiences ever.  Green seemed to be having a hard time looking over at him as he finished fixing his own clothes, and when it appeared Cas wasn't going to have the courage to say anything, he opened the door.  

Fingers closed around his hand and he looked back, hope kindling way too fast in his chest but he couldn't bring himself to deny it. 

“What's your name?” Green asked in a rush.  

“Castiel.  Yours?”

“Dean.”  Cas smiled.

“Well, I guess I'll see you around, Dean.”

“Yeah, I guess…” 

Cas climbed out of the car quickly before he jumped Dean again right then and there.

~*~

Cas  _ finally  _ got an interview after three more weeks.  He'd done well, but he wouldn't know until Monday if it was a “yes” or not.  As it was, he still couldn't seem to get excited about it, even though he knew he probably had the job.  No, in spite of that there was still something missing.  His apartment felt empty, his life felt dull, and nothing seemed to be quite what it used to be.  Someone with green eyes had walked into his life and suddenly everything was different.  He knew he shouldn't feel that way about a guy he didn't even know, a two night stand whose name he'd only learned because Dean hadn't been afraid to ask, afraid like Cas was.

_ Dean. _  The name rolled around in Cas’ head constantly.  His touch, his taste, the sounds he'd made when Cas was licking down his-

_ Stop. _

So what if Dean had been the only man to treat him as an equal in sex?  The first man who'd let him feel what it was like to have something the way  _ he  _ wanted it.  Didn't mean he'd be the last.

… Right?

He stumbled tiredly into Gabriel’s that evening, not even bothering to take his coat off before sitting at the bar.

“Your text said the interview went well,” Charlie said cautiously, walking up and handing him a to-go container.  He blinked at the styrofoam.

“It did, and what is this?” he asked, a glorious smell wafting out of it as he cracked it open.

“Dinner.  I know you're not eating as much as you should.”  Cas opened his mouth to object, but the fettuccini alfredo smelled too good and he took the plastic fork and dug in without arguing, eating the whole container in one go.  She poured him a water when he turned down something stronger, and after sipping slowly at it, he stood, wandering over to Dean’s table.  He leaned on it heavily, letting his mind wander to what ifs that couldn't be.  There was no way that Dean felt anything like this, no way he’d let Cas get under his skin as he'd gotten under Cas’.

A pair of arms slipped around his waist, coming to rest on his stomach.

It took him a few short moments before he realized the familiar scent and shape of the man hugging him from behind was Dean.  Another moment to realize it wasn't another daydream, he was really there.  Once his brain pieced the two together, he relaxed, his head falling back to rest on Dean’s shoulder.  He was  _ so  _ tired, and Dean had come up to him, had  _ come back _ to him, and he wasn't going to fight it.  No, for the first time, Cas wanted to  _ take _ .  He wanted this man, and he was going to prove it.

“I missed you,” he breathed.  Dean tensed behind him, and he turned to face him, wrapping his arms around his neck, watching Dean’s eyes as he seemed to be fighting an internal struggle.

“I don't- I have no fucking clue what’s happening to me,” he huffed out finally.  “We’ve barely even spoken and I- I can't…” 

Well, if they weren't in a romantic comedy before, they sure were now.  Everything that Cas had been feeling, apparently Dean was feeling the same.  Cas leaned in, gingerly kissing the corner of his mouth, trying to show in his words and actions how sincere he was.

“I know, beautiful,” he breathed, his fingers finding the hairs at the base of Dean’s neck.  Dean trembled and Cas pulled him closer, taking a leap of faith and hoping against all hope Dean followed.  “Come with me?”  He felt Dean nod and took his hand, making his way straight to Dean’s car.   _ Please,  _ Cas was silently pleading for Dean to understand, to know that Cas wanted him, all of him, not just the sex but the opportunity to  _ know _ him.  When they reached the car, Dean’s eyes met his.  

The moment hung in the balance, Cas’ life teetering on the edge, and a thrill ran through him when Dean’s eyes shined with understanding.  They climbed into the car and Dean drove hard and fast across town, Cas barely keeping a hold on himself long enough for them to get inside Dean’s apartment.  

He was on him then, kissing him, nearly crying with the relief of feeling Dean underneath him, Dean’s hands undressing him in a beautifully clumsy way.  Cas peeled Dean’s shirt off, drinking in Dean’s bare skin hungrily, noticing a pentagram tattoo above his heart before diving in for another kiss as Dean started to undo the buttons on his shirt.

“Castiel, I-” Dean gasped out.  Cas’ hands slid down his back, tucking into his jeans and giving a squeeze.

“Yeah?”   _ God _ this man was intoxicating!

“Please don't go.”   _ Wait… _ Dean had finished pulling his shirt off, but Cas was still, looking at the adorable flush on Dean’s cheeks, the shy way he looked him in the eye.  He was worried Cas would leave him, when nothing could be farther from the truth.  He smiled at Dean, uninhibited and open.

“Not this time,” Cas reassured him.  He raised his hand to Dean’s cheek, softly caressing his face and watching the bright glow shining in his eyes.  Dean surged forward then, kissing him deeply, overflowing with emotion and want.  He was urging Cas to move farther into the apartment, but he was too distracted with kissing him to walk.  

So Dean picked him up instead.

Cas’ cock pulsed with want where it was pressed into Dean’s stomach, the sensation of being handled like this sending hot pulses through his nerves.  When Dean laid him on the bed, panting with want and staring down at him, Cas nearly whimpered with need.  Almost at the same time Cas started to pull off his pants, Dean did the same, crawling over Cas completely naked and setting a fire in Cas’ skin when their cocks brushed together.

Dean was  _ everything.   _ Every touch Cas had known, every desire he'd ever felt, nothing in his life compared to  _ Dean. _  When Dean licked at his neck, Cas had a fleeting thought, that maybe this time…this time he could…

He flipped them, settling between Dean’s thighs and when Dean completely relaxed beneath him, his legs wide and wrapped around Cas’ hips, a pulse of adrenaline ran up Cas’ spine.

“Like this?” he gasped out, just to make sure.  Dean’s response was to hand him the lube and a condom and  _ holy fuck  _ Dean wanted Cas to fuck him.  Cas was going to  _ top _ , for his first time, and  _ dammit _ he better not cry.

He leaned in to hide his emotion behind deep kisses, pouring out the lube and reaching towards Dean’s entrance, sliding a finger inside him.  Dean tensed slightly, but his hips instinctively rolled into Cas’ hand and as he added fingers, he was careful to avoid Dean’s prostate.  Watching Dean writhing below him had him harder than he'd been before in his life, and when he finally crooked his fingers, the noise that Dean made sent a pulse of pleasure through him.  

“God,  _ Castiel!” _  He leaned forward to silence him and keep the party from ending too soon.

“Fuck Dean, you're so beautiful,” Cas gasped out, “you have no idea…. no idea what you do to me…”  He brushed Dean’s prostate a few more times and Dean honest to God  _ whined _ and holy fuck Cas was the one that made him do it.

“I'm ready, please,” Dean gasped, pulling Cas closer with his thighs and Cas can't agree more.  He slides the condom on with shaking fingers, leaning over Dean and running his left hand into Dean’s hair, his right lining up his cock and pressing inside the man below him.

_ DeanfuckDeanohGodDean _

He’s sliding in and out of the warm body beneath him, eyes locked and full to the brim with emotion, and Cas knows he won't last much longer, no matter how much he wants it to.  He slides his hand around Dean’s erection, and as his body gets ready to let go, he presses his forehead to Dean's.

“Together?” he gasps out, and Dean nods.  His orgasm shoots wave after wave of pleasure through Cas’ body, Dean’s legs locking around his waist, his whole body squeezing Cas tightly in a warm embrace until they're both through it and able to breathe again.  Cas slides out of Dean’s embrace, making his way to the bathroom to toss the condom and grab a washcloth to clean them both up, taking special care of Dean, like he'd always wished someone would do for him.  Once he was finished, he crawled into Dean’s arms, letting himself be wrapped up tightly in his warm embrace.

On Monday, Cas got the job.

Five years later, he got a promotion.

And then he bought Dean a ring.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are my life blood, thank you guys!! Be sure to check out my other fics and give them some love as well! <3


End file.
